B Strikes Back
by Teddy.in.a.nutshell
Summary: After S has befriended socialite P and turned to the dark side, N finds B torn up over the episode. N, C, and B ally together to take down the monster that is an empowered S. N/B


A/N: So, hello all

**(Story)**

**Teddy.in.a.nutshell**

**After S has befriended socialite P and turned to the dark side, N finds B torn up over the episode. N, C, and B ally together to take down the monster that is an empowered S. (N/B)**

**A/N: So, hello all. This is my first gossip girl fanfic, and I'm not really very active in the gossip fandom at all, having only read a few fics, so I don't really know how everything goes and if there are some common trends or whatever, you know what I mean. However, I have been very frustrated by what's been going on this season on gossip girl, and felt the need to fix it myself. Hope you like it, read and review; constructive criticism please, and no flames.**

**You Know You Love Me,**

**Teddy**

"Vanessa, I'm sorry, but this just isn't working out."

Nate Archibald was currently sitting across from the aforementioned girl at a two-person table in a small downtown café. He was wearing a black, cashmere Michael Kors button-down sweater with thick gray stripes and a slight v-neck, over a white Hanes cotton short sleeved crew neck t-shirt. His golden hair was natural and wind swept, brushing against his aqua blue eyes and tanned skin.

"Yeah, I kind of new that was coming."

Vanessa agreed slightly ruefully. She looked down to her hands that were folded in her American Eagle Jean- clad lap. On top, she was wearing a bright yellow Forever 21 wool sweater vest with partial gray and navy argyle over a plain white button down long-sleeve top. To top if off, she had on a pair of navy 30 dollar flats and her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, a few strands hanging over her eyes messily.

"I'm sorry, Vanessa, but are lives really are too different."

"I know, Nate, it's okay. Friends?"

Nate smiled. "Definitely friends."

A few minutes later found Nate walking leisurely down the Manhattan

sidewalks, his hair casually blowing back in the wind. As he walked, he noticed two girls who looked about his age coming towards him. Upon closer observation, he noticed said girls were Serena and a mysterious other girl. Serena looked, as usual, very made up with thick eyeliner and mascara, her lips pained a bright pink, and her hair sprayed into big blond waves. She was wearing a green Miu Miu jersey ruffle dress with a light pink scarf, Michael Kors brown knee-high boots, and a black Burberry trench coat.

"Hey, Serena," Nate said as he neared Serena.

"Oh, hey Nate," Serena said nonchalantly as they stopped in front of each other. "This is Poppy," she said, indicating the girl next to her.

"Hi, Poppy."

"Hey, Nate," Poppy flirted.

"Hey, Serena, what's up with you and Blair?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Oh, I ditched her after she once again tried to sabotage my celebrity status. But it's okay, don't worry about me, I have Poppy now." Serena giggled.

Now, while Nate knew that Blair wasn't always the nicest person, he also knew her well enough to understand that most of it was a product of her insecurity and upbringing. Hearing about what had been happening to Blair in terms of Serena, he knew that Blair would be absolutely heartbroken, and he was upset to know how much pain his old friend would be in. He new how magnified her insecurities would be for her as her best friend Serena once again got everything she wanted easily, while Blair was cast aside after working as hard as she possibly could, especially since Serena was acting to cold about it.

"And what a great friend you are. I'll see you later, Serena." Nate pushed the two girls, crossing the street and waving at cars to let him pass.

"What's up with him," he heard Poppy say, but just kept walking. He had something more important to do.

­­­­

When Nate arrived at the Waldorf residence, he was walking up the front steps when Blair came out said door. She was looking perfect as usual with a Diane Von Furstenberg blue sleeveless blouse tucked in to a pair of high-waisted Imitation of Christ dark was jeans with a skinny red belt, topped with a gray cashmere Marc by Marc Jacobs cardigan and a pair of oyster Christian Laboutin round toe pumps.

"Blair!" Nate called out as the two neared each other.

Blair looked up, showing her beautiful face and glossy brown curls tumbling behind a red ribbon. Nate noted how different her shiny, kept curls were from Vanessa's and how purely _Blair _her lightly applied brown eyeliner and tinted red lips were.

"Nate?" The two stopped walking as they reached each other, and Nate saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Would you like to talk?"

Blair smiled back at Nate, knowing that he understood. "That would be great."

"I don't understand how she could just do that!"

"I know! I think it's that 'Poppy' girl. I just don't see how she could throw away out friendship like that!"

Blair and Nate were sitting on Nate's living room couch, Nate's arms around her comfortingly and rubbing her back softly as she leaned into his chest. Nate was slightly surprised at how much it hurt him to see her hurt, but he pushed it to the back of his mind and focused on the torn up girl in his arms.

"I just hate how perfect she is, and here I am, working hard for the life I'll never really have."

Nate gently used his fingers to tilt Blair's face so she was looking into his eyes.

"Hey, don't say that. You know that soon enough, everything will blow up in her face, while you end up happily at Yale with a perfect life and everyone loving you, as they always do. You're Blair Waldorf! You never give up, and you always work until you get what you want."

Blair sniffled. "You're right, Nate. I'm being ridiculous."

As Nate smiled at Blair, he heard the front door open and close, and the sound of his heel-clad mother walking down the hall.

"Nate, are you here- oh, hello," Anne Archibald exclaimed as she walked by the living room. The woman appeared, looking elegant as ever with her Audrey Hepburn-like black dress and flattering overcoat, a strand of pearls around her neck, and her hair pulled back in an elegant bun. "Blair, it's wonderful to see you, dear!"

"Oh, yes, it's been far too long, Mrs. Archibald," said Blair, switching to proper Waldorf mode.

"I've told you before Blair, it's Anne to you! I've certainly known you long enough. Oh, and will you be staying for dinner?"

Blair looked over at Nate, who nodded encouragingly, before smiling back at the older woman. "I'd love to, Anne."

When Anne left the room, Blair turned back to Nate.

"I'm going to go wash up in your bathroom, I'll be back in a few." Blair kissed Nate in the cheek, before taking her leave and walking up the familiar steps to Nate's bathroom. After watching Blair go, Nate pulled out his phone, flipping it open and sending a quick text, pressing 'send' just in time as Blair descended back down the stairs.

_It looks like things are starting to look up for __**B**__. Look out, __**S**__; I don't think our UES princess will be too forgiving this time around. Best of Luck to both parties._

_You Know You Love Me, xoxo, _

_Gossip Girl_


End file.
